Namek
=Namek= 'Planet Namek '''was destroyed by the wrath of Frieza on December 24th, Age 762. The Namekian people were relocated to New Namek after being refugees on Earth for roughly a year. Namek (ナメック星, ''Namekku-boshi) is a planet in a trinary star system located at coordinates 9045XY, and had a population of about 100 Namekians at the time of the Vegeta Saga in November of Age 762. It is the home planet of Kami, King Piccolo , Piccolo Jr., and Dende along with other Namekians. It is also home to a host of ambient life such as fish, frog, and dinosaurs. It also hosts the Namekian Dragon Balls History Climate shift Planet Namek once was a beautiful meadow covered by Ajisa. In Age 261, a horrible climate shift wiped out all the Namekians except Guru and a few Powered-Up Namekians who were exiled before. One unnamed Namekian, the child of Katas, a gifted child of the Dragon Clan, was sent off to Earth as a child to ensure his survival. Guru believed himself to be the last Namek alive until he heard that the son of Katas had made it to Earth safely. Fortunately, he was able to re-populate the planet, since Nameks reproduce asexually, giving birth to 109 Namekians. Guru's children began re-building the planet, especially the lush vegetation that had been destroyed in the storms. Invasion of Frieza The Three-Star Dragon Ball village destroyed by Frieza during the Namek Saga Planet Namek was terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. The planet was ultimately destroyed by Frieza as a last-ditch effort to kill Goku in their battle during the Frieza Saga, as he was able to survive without oxygen in space. All Namekians killed by Frieza and his henchmen, which did not include the deaths caused by Vegeta, were brought back to life and transported to Earth. The Namekians lived on Earth for roughly 260 days before being resettled on New Namek. Namek's destruction was later referenced by Doore of Coolers's Armored Squadron, when wondering why Piccolo was not on his home planet where he belongs before Neiz reminds him of his home planet's fate. Known Residents *Katas *Nameless Namekian *Dende *Cargo *Nail *Moori *Elder Tsuno *Grand Elder Guru *Porunga – Only when summoned using the Dragon Balls. *Lord Slug – Although he only appears in a movie. Trivia One of the many caves on Namek. Namek has three suns, so it is never night time. *Despite this, depictions of the planet show there to be a dark side. It is possible that the planet is tidally locked to the star group, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle, with the Nameks living on daylight side of the planet. *A Namekian year is much shorter than an earth year, at 130 days long, as shown when the Namekians were reviving the Z Fighters who died fighting Nappa . *A large number of episodes were set on Namek (44-107) which drew criticism, giving rise to the popular internet meme, "Are They Still on Namek?" *Namek is the only planet in the entire anime (filler or otherwise) to explode, but not instantaneously. All other planets who's destruction is ever actually displayed, such as Earth in the Kid Buu Saga and the Planet Vegeta in the Genocide of the Saiyans, typically explodes instantly. *As Bulma measured by arrival, the Namekian atmosphere does partly consists out of oxygen. The Namekians could use this for their respirational process. Category:Planet Category:Real Category:Movie Appearences Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon ball video games